


long way down

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Sebastian, M/M, Medical Examination, in other words don't go into Ruvik's brain, it's a bad place to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Sebastian takes a wrong step.





	long way down

**Author's Note:**

> *joins the evil within fandom hundred years later with a trashy sebruvik-fic*
> 
> hey guys
> 
> anyways day 2's prompts that i chose were medical play and begging.

It was a long time ago when Sebastian last could tell the difference between dreams and reality. The hallways keep shifting, changing, the mysterious nurse smiles her never-changing smile and whispers cryptic hints. Blood drip-drip-drips in Sebastian’s brain and heart, the stink of it in his nose, stuck to his skin.

Is this the end of the world then? Is this the way Sebastian goes down?

It takes one moment of carelessness for him to stumble and not be quick enough. The air shifts to sickly blue and there he is, clad in white, eyes gleaming like coals. All Sebastian has is a name.

“Ruvik –“ he says and then Ruvik is in front of him, a flash of a grin, a touch of a dead hand and –

silence

no

screaming?

no

no

the air is

the air is

          suffocate

          he’s suffocating

 

and someone is humming.

Sebastian reaches for one of his guns, but he can’t, he can’t, he’s tied up, something slimy slithering up and down his body, around his wrists, around his neck, his ankles.

“Detective,” purrs a voice next to him. “Open your eyes, Detective.” Hatred seeps from every syllable. Cold steel trails down Sebastian’s undressed body, to his spread thighs.

He cracks his eyes open.

The dissection table is covered in something grimy. His own legs are held up in stir-ups, obscenely spread. His head aches, every part of him aches, there’s blood and body parts having left red and brown traces on his aching muscles.

“Ruvik, let me go –“ he struggles, tries to look at his captor, the one who had trapped them all in his lunatic brain.

But Ruvik moves like a ghost. “I’d prefer you begging,” Ruvik whispers. He is so cold as he presses cold steel against Sebastian’s thigh again.

Sebastian shudders, tugs on his restraints but they’re thick leather, no, thick metal, no, they’re – they’re intestines, gleaming, dripping, slimy intestines, still fresh like ripped straight out of a recent body.

Under his hood, Ruvik’s eyes gleam with malice. Is it hatred keeping him here then?

“Do not make me regret not gagging you,” he says, as silent as the winter frost. He pulls down his hood. He’s a stitched-up doll, a human barely held together.

Sebastian shudders again, nausea climbing up his throat. He tries to pull away, but his restraints hold and there’s a sliver of panic.

He hasn’t felt panic in years. Not true one, anyway. He’s ran away from monsters, from traps, shot with a shotgun, handgun, his trusted crossbow but Ruvik is a ghost, a phantom born of hatred and pain. Sebastian tries to hold onto his anger towards him but fear nibbles the edges of his mind.

“You need to be examined,” Ruvik continues. Something cold and hard pushes against Sebastian, reaching for his entrance, a place no one has ever –

Sebastian stiffens, hands tightening into fists. “Ruvik,” he grits out but can’t quite manage a yell when the cold steel slides into him, thin, slick, yet too cold, way too cold and way too hard.

“Hmm,” says Ruvik, his eyes a little wider. A drop of blood slides from one of the stitches on his face, down to his pale eyelashes. “I could have been a good doctor, you know. If they had just let me.” He’s staring at where he’s penetrating Sebastian.

Sebastian inhales deep, exhales, struggles again, spits a loud curse at Ruvik’s face.

Ruvik is undisturbed. His unflinching stare lifts.

Dread, nauseating dread floods through Sebastian but he can’t look away. The thing in his ass begins to spread and slowly Sebastian realizes what it is.

“Fuck,” he spits.

“Think about whoever you wish, detective,” Ruvik whispers and kneels. He’s watching, he’s poking with cold fingers right there, right where no one’s been and Sebastian shudders, fights against the revulsion.

“Fuck you!”

“No.” Too soon Ruvik pulls his tool out, places it neatly on the little metal tray next to him. “I have to examine you. You are filth.”

To Ruvik, Sebastian is but an insect.

Ruvik pulls on gloves, they snap. He has something slick, something quite like lube but looks more, well, red.

Sebastian grits his teeth and fights, struggles, scrapes the back of his head against the table. Ruvik is on him, right on him in a blink of an eye, a knife in hand that he digs between Sebastian’s teeth.

“Yield,” Ruvik whispers, enchanting and awful as he is. He digs open Sebastian’s reluctant mouth and shoves metal between Sebastian’s teeth, ties it so it pushes hard against his tongue.

“Better,” Ruvik purrs and returns to his task. He examines: he pokes and pushes, presses something larger, harder into Sebastian and watches with those empty snake-eyes as Sebastian squirms and bleeds. Ruvik hums, occasionally, a cheerful tune unfit for a living corpse like him.

“Did you know, my sister wanted to be a doctor too,” Ruvik whispers and wraps a gloved hand around Sebastian’s dick, strokes idly, mouth in an uncaring line, eyes on Sebastian’s face.

Cold shudders run through Sebastian and he shakes his head, the shackle around his throat too tight for him to breathe properly.

Ruvik hums.

Ruvik waits for him to beg.

Sebastian squeezes his eyes closed and hates his body for quivering, for shuddering. The plug in his ass brushes a good place, the one that makes him jolt, makes Ruvik laugh.

Ruvik pulls off his gag. “Beg.”

“No,” Sebastian grits. Ruvik squeezes his cock too tight and – no

no

Sebastian is suffocating

no

Ruvik thrusts in, with his own fucking dick, lets go of Sebastian’s dick and laughs in his face.

“Fuck you –“ Sebastian groans, throws his head back, body tightening because Ruvik is fucking him, that bastard is fucking him, slicing into him with a knife and then it comes, a broken, awful: “Please.”


End file.
